In general, a vehicle such as an automobile includes a member referred to as an adapter which separates a panel member and a fuel filler pipe of a vehicle body from each other (refer to, for example, “a fuel adapter 1 in the Patent document 1” or “a bottom wall provided on a recessed portion 5 in the Patent document 2”). The adapter receives, in the vicinity of the filling port, a fuel dropped off from the nozzle of a filling gun, and keeps the fuel filler pipe from the view of a user, that is, serving as a so-called worn-portion cover.